Zs'Skayr: The Great Escape
Zs'Skayr: The Great Escape is the twenty-third episode altogether and is the tenth episode of the second season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Synopsis Spiritus escapes the Modelatrix. The Episode Brendan: Hey! Look! A giant robot is attacking! Mr. Robot: Umm… I’m just an ordinary robot… Brendan: Bug Bomber will own you! (Turns into Spiritus) I WANTED BUG BOMBER! Galapagus: Better luck next time! And hey! I learned how to use magic (makes a mana shield.) Spiritus: Right… goes through the robot, he begins to be out of character, he somehow makes a hole in the robot, and begins pulling out all the wires. Roy: BRENDAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Galapagus: Brendan! STAHP! goes to Galapagus. Spiritus: Brendan’s not here… scratches Galapagus clean across the face, in which the latter bursts into tears. You are such a crybaby… Mr. Robot: Please… have… mercy… Spiritus: to the robot Mercy? Never heard of it! Roy: You’ve really hurt Galapagus Brendan! begins to finish off the robot, after the fight the Modelatrix symbol begins flashing red. Spiritus: NO! I’M NOT GOING BACK! back into Brendan. Brendan: What happened? Spiritus: I happened. shows Brendan WITH Spiritus. THEME SONG Brendan: You can’t be here! You exist in the Modelatrix! Spiritus: Yes… But an Ectornurite’s consciousness exists, even within a few strands of DNA. Now I can show you my true form! rips off his skin, in which shows a deformed version of Spiritus with an opposite face and squirrel leg. Brendan: That’s disturbing… Zs’Skayr: I know… Now let’s see how you like being possessed. [He floats slowly to Brendan, until Roy as an Arburian Pelarota crashes into him, in which he flies away. Roy: Are you alright? Brendan: Yes… Roy: Good… Brendan: How’s Galapagus? Roy: He’s fine, his face has slight bleeding. Brendan: Ouch… Anyway… Spiritus went loose and… Roy: I know… You really shouldn’t use Spiritus anymore… Brendan: I can’t… END SCENE and CO are in a meeting together, Galapagus occasionally wipes his face with a cloth to stop it from bleeding. Brendan: What do you think we should do to stop Spiritus? Roy: I have no idea… Galapagus: Look in the ALFD… Brendan: Right… looks in the Ectornurite page. If they don’t have their skin on, they will be killed by sunlight! Roy: But it’s 4 in the morning! Brendan: The sun doesn’t come up until 5:17AM. Galapagus: That better be the time my face stops bleeding. Brendan: Okay then… Here we go! Roy: Plan? and Galapagus are following Smashhound, who is seen sniffing out Spiritus. Roy: Of course, there is no plan… pops up out of nowhere! Roy: It’s 5:13AM! Zs’Skayr: Really? I never noticed… THERES MORE THAN 500 CLOCKS IN THIS ROOM! [A battle of wits happens with Smashhound and Zs’Skayr, Smashhound tries to attack Zs’Skayr, but misses, then Spiritus tries to attack Smashhound, but misses, it then turns into a match where no one can hit each other. Galapagus: This is boring… Roy: Wanna see Never Say Never? Galapagus: No… title card says 5 minutes later. Skayr and Smashhound are still at each other. Smashhound realises the sun is rising. He turns into Hyperspeed. Hyperspeed: Sorry gotta go bye! off. Zs’ Skayr: GET BACK HERE! goes outside, where the sun has just come up! Zs’Skayr: No! It can’t be! turns into Chillax, who freezes Zs’ Skayr, and makes him sit in the open, he then breaks him out of his Ice cage. Zs’ Skayr: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! disintergrates. Chillax: YAY! I WIN! Galapagus: Brendan… Chillax: Yes? Galapagus: Where’s my part of the action? Chillax: Uhh… is seen clearing the streets. Galapagus: I had to ask… didn’t I? THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Zs'Skayr (first appearance) Aliens Used *Spiritus (accidental transformation, selected alien was Bug Bomber, escaped) *Smashhound *Hyperspeed *Chillax Trivia *The title of the episode is taken from Rayman 2: The Great Escape. Category:Season 2 episodes (Gen 1) Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Mr. Robot's appearances Category:Spiritus's appearances Category:Galapagus's appearances Category:Roy's appearances Category:Zs'Skayr's appearances Category:Smashhound's appearances Category:Hyperspeed's appearances Category:Chillax's appearances